reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Blessed are the Meek?
Blessed are the Meek? is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview With Micah due to be hanged for a double murder near Strawberry, Arthur attempts to break him out of jail. Story Arthur arrives in Strawberry, with Micah in prison. He speaks to the Sheriff, but he refuses to release Micah. After exiting, Micah will get Arthur's attention, where Arthur reluctantly works on releasing him. He uses a nearby steam donkey, and rips out the bars of Micah's cell, allowing him to escape. Immediately after escaping, Micah shoots his O'Driscoll cellmate in the head and a battle erupts, in which Sheriff Hanley is killed. With a massive group of Lawmen in the town, Arthur prompts Micah to escape, but Micah refuses, saying that he has something to do. He makes his way to a house, to find an ex-associate of his, who took his prized revolvers. As this ex-associate (Norman) opens the door, he is immediately shot by Micah and then thrown on the ground, before Micah rushes into the house and kills his wife, Maddy, too. With his revolvers back in his possession, Micah then agrees to escape, and both he and Arthur eventually fend off their attackers and narrowly escape the town. After they are clear, Arthur berates Micah for his recklessness in going back for his guns, and Micah gives Arthur a second holster as thanks. He then says that he doesn’t want to return to Dutch empty-handed and wishes to do something to redeem himself, asking Arthur to meet him nearby in Big Valley in the near future. Gold Medal Objectives * While escaping, kill all mounted lawmen within 55 seconds. * Get 15 headshots. * Complete with at least 70% accuracy. * Complete the mission without taking any health items. Deaths * Sheriff Hanley - Killed by either Arthur Morgan or Micah Bell during the shootout. * Norman - Killed by Micah Bell for taking his guns and in revenge for a failed robbery. * Maddy - Killed by Micah Bell shortly after husband, Norman. * Unknown O’Driscoll - Killed by Micah Bell while escaping the jail. * Strawberry Law Enforcement - Killed by Arthur Morgan and Micah Bell During the shootout. Video walkthrough File:Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mission -18 - Blessed are the Meek? -Gold Medal- File:RDR2 PC - Mission 18 - Blessed are the Meek? Replay & Gold Medal Trivia *"Blessed are the Meek" is a Bible verse, Matthew 5:5. * The player doesn’t have to visit the Sheriff before rescuing Micah - they can go to Micah immediately if they wish. * Before getting his own revolvers back, Micah uses a pair of Cattleman Revolvers. * After "A Quiet Time", Micah's model is in the Strawberry jail. He remains there until the player saves him. He can be seen cowering while looking through the window. * Instead of ripping out the bars of Micah's cell with a steam donkey, the player can use dynamite. An altogether different way to rescue Micah is by eliminating all of the Lawmen in the Sheriff's office, looting the keys to the cell, and rescuing Bell from the inside. Navigation ru:Блаженны ли кроткие? fr:Heureux les simples d'esprit de:Selig sind die Sanftmütigen? Category:Redemption II Missions